To date there has not been an effective deposition process for metallic compounds that provides conductivity on par with bulk metal in arbitrary three-dimensional geometries. In particular, current ink or aerosol based precursors used in such additive manufacturing processes do not provide the desired conductivity in the product material. Three-dimensional metal shapes printed with current inks only achieve 30% of the conductivity of their bulk material counterparts.